Thinkin' About Us
by sabicupcakes
Summary: A song-ficlet about remembering moments as you watch your other half walk towards you. Fluff with the tiniest dose of h/c.


_Title:_ Thinkin' About Us  
><em>Characters: _Blaine. And his other half.  
><em>Words: <em>830. (& tbqh, I thought it would be longer. Sigh.)  
><em>Disclaimer: <em>Read my profile.  
><em>Notes:<em> This wasn't meant to end the way it did. And I'm still thinking of adding another chapter so you can see what I originally wanted to write.  
>This was all written in under an hour, and it all came about because I was thinking of my own dream wedding. See what happens when you fantasize? (;<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was thinkin' 'bout her, thinkin' 'bout me,<br>Thinkin' 'bout us, what we gon' be  
>Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream<em>

There you were, walking towards me.  
>The calmness in your face only complimented the happiness in mine.<br>Your eyes were my dream-scape, your smile my fantasy.  
>You were mine and you were walking towards me.<p>

It had been a soft sunshine-filled afternoon, the clouds lazing about as if they were there watching us.  
>The guests had all been so excited, so happy to see us finally make that stand; that commitment. It had been a long time since high school, but we were finally ready to take that step - one you always laughingly called "becoming an adult".<p>

I'll never forget the way you teared up and smiled when I proposed. It was like you never believed we would be forever, not even when I promised... and you always said my promises were gold.  
>It's that memory I think of when you're halfway towards me. It comes up unbidden, as if reminding me that this promise that I will make to you should never break. It reminds me that even if my promises are gold, it could tarnish and become dull - and that I would never want for you.<p>

You look into my eyes, and silently raise an eyebrow - wondering why I'm becoming serious all of a sudden. I can't help but grin; you always seemed to know what I thought, no matter the time or place, no matter how embarrassing or humiliating. It's one of the things I love most about you.

Love.  
>The first time I told you I loved you was what <em>you<em> referred to as a random moment. It just came out as we were eating ice-cream. You were giggling over your butterscotch-and-hazelnut, and I was contemplating the difference between coffee and mocha (and when it comes to ice-cream, I still can't taste the difference).

_You know, I happen to love you._  
>And time stopped for just a moment. The ice-cream melting softly, waiting for a response. You looking at me, wondering what had just happened. My jaw dropped. Had I really just said that? And then...<p>

_You know Blaine Anderson, I just happen to love you too._  
>And time resumed, leaving both of us with sticky hands, slightly dirty clothes, and two unmatchable grins. It was our moment. Our random ice-cream moment. And when I look at the dessert on the menu tonight, I won't be able to stop grinning like a fool.<p>

You're nearing now, and I'm sure you're remembering that moment as well. Because, well, the soft giggle that escapes you has me grinning even wider. Your brother nudges me - it's not right for the groom to be silently laughing.  
>But I can't help myself - your smile, your laughter is infectious. Just like the time we decided to go ice-skating, and instead of sniffling, or complaining that your butt was hurt... you laughed it up, and told me off for not slipping on the floor either.<p>

Some of the guests are watching with bright smiles - that ice skating incident is one our friends regularly joke about. I know that after we get back from our honeymoon, another ice skating excursion must occur. If only for the laughs that seem so rare these days.

I become slightly serious now... and the memory isn't helping. It was the first time I saw you cry.  
>In all our years of friendship and our relationship, I had never seen you break down. In fact, you had seen me become a blubbering mess so many times, it was like second nature to you to comfort me. But seeing your tears; it shattered me.<p>

You had sat there, unseeing, unblinking - just like a robot; not willing to process what had been said. But that night when I touched your shoulder, it set off the most pain I have ever seen you in; the most pain I have ever been in; the most pain either of us have had to witness. You clung to me and asked repeatedly why this was happening. There was nothing there to suggest this could happen, and yet it was.

We sat there for two days and fifteen hours. Just crying and yelling and hoping and wishing. Finally you lay down and said that you had had enough. You were stronger than this. And you are. Everyday I see you, your strength, your courage. And as you're almost in my arms, I see the cane you tightly hold on to.

It has taken us eight years, seven months, one week and three days to get to this point. And now seeing you there next to me as the officiant begins; it makes me remember that no matter how long it took us, forever is still there waiting for us.

_Do you Blaine Anderson, take Mercedes Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife...?_

I do.

* * *

><p><em>how's that for an ending?<em>  
><em>i'm still considering my alternate ending - but we'll see.<em>

_and here's a bit of promotion - check out **TheGoldenViolet** for more Blaincedes - because we all like a bit of coffee mixed with our chocolate._  
><em>(I also say that because we're writing a fic together - go us! #cheerleader moment)<em>

_pw.  
><em>


End file.
